Short stories
by Rena.Robacki
Summary: These are random unrelated stories about the guys from Big Time Rush. Nothing dirty, just random moments that pass through my head and need to be shared.
1. Chapter 1 Carlos

Going to the beach you thought your heart would jump out of your chest. Your boyfriend wanted you to try cliff jumping. And you loved his " begging puppy face" too much to say "no" to him. So, now you'd have to go head first into the surf for his sake.

He stopped the car on the edge of a 30 feet dive point. Your feet were made of led, but you dragged yourself out. He was acting like a child - so happy you'd decided to share this with him.

He picked you up and twirled you around.

- Baby, I can't believe you finally said "yes"! Carlos said looking into your eyes. His deep brown gaze made you blush as your memories took you to just last night and you looked away so he wouldn't catch on. He kissed your forehead, let you go and took his shirt off.

The sight of him without his clothes on always made you gasp for air. This time was no different. But you didn't let him see. Instead you took off your flowery sarong and threw it on the front seat of his jeep.

- You promise I won't drown? You asked him half out of breath.

- Yes! We'll jump together, honey!

- Ok. You said half reluctant. Half wanting to go back on your word.

- Come on! Carlos took your hand, locked the car and placed the keys safely in his pocket. Let's do this! He was so excited that he couldn't control himself.

His happiness was contagious so you went to the edge of the cliff. Looking below you saw the waves crushing on the side of the steep cliff. "How will we get back? Rock climbing?" passed through your mind, but it was already too late.

Carlos swept you off your feet into his strong arms. And you gasped loudly.

- Trust me! He said and jumped.

You screamed but then realized you needed to draw in a deep breath so you wouldn't drown. Your heart started pounding like crazy as the water approached in slow motion - like a movie you saw from outside your own body.

Right before your bodies hit the water you kissed your crazy boyfriend on the lips. He was surprised but even as the water engulfed your bodies he kept you close and kissed you back. A swarm of air bubbles flew around your faces as you parted lips and started paddling to get to the surface.

- You're insane! You told Carlos once you got to the surface. He just smiled. Let's do that again! This time I can do it by myself.

Carlos laughed and got a mouth full of salty water. You began to swim for the shore and he followed you at your pace.

- Thank you. You told him once your feet were well planted on solid ground.

- For?

- Making my stupid fear go away. I love you so much!

- I love you too, baby! Carlos said and kissed you lips lightly as you took the dust path back to the top of the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2 Kendall

- Come on, girl lets go! You told your golden retriever as you locked the door.

Macy barked happily and started to pull you after her, straight on her way to the park. You had a habit of going roller blading with her every day ever since you had gotten Macy 2 years ago. She knew to stop at stop lights and listen to your every command.

You were so lucky. The best dog around and she was all yours. The light turned red and Macy stopped in her tracks, with you right next to her. You scratched her ears and she barked happily.

- Who's my good girl? Who's my good girl? You are! Yes you are! You bent down to caress your dog and she licked your face without warning. Your started to laugh as the light turned green and you both entered the park.

You took your normal path, Macy running at her leisure in front of you and you just letting her pull you, as she normally did. Except today it wasn't a normal day. Today Macy started running faster and off your usual path. Today, no matter how much you ordered her to stop she just didn't listen, until she suddenly did.

Macy stopped right on the spot and you, not knowing what your dog had planned, flew right past her, straight into the arms of the cutest boy ever! He fell over with you on top of him.

You were so stunned that you couldn't find the words to apologize and completely forgot to get off the cute blonde guy whose green eyes were pinning you down to his wide chest.

- Excuse me? He said. His voice music to your ears. You still couldn't move - being lost in his unbelievable eyes. Hello! Are you deaf? He sounded annoyed.

You shook your head.

- I'm so sorry. I am so very sorry. You kept apologizing while you got up on your feet.

He slowly got up as well. He was towering over you with a good 4 maybe 5 inches. Your heart just stopped beating for a second and you knees got weak. Your roller blades didn't help your balance situation either and you started to slowly fall down backwards.

The cute blonde guy wrapped his left arm around your waist and pulled you to your feet and onto his chest. You had no option but to breath in his cologne and loose your footing again.

- You do this a lot? He asked. He was clearly making fun of you. Good news - his annoyance was gone.

- No. You mumbled. Usually Macy listens to me. Usually we don't even come this way. Usually…

- Macy? Oh! Your retriever! I think her and Yuma have made friends.

- Yuma? You said and turned your head to watch your cute dog sniffing a PIG's butt! Your eyes widened seeing that that pig had a pink, bedazzled leash that was going straight into the cute guy's right hand. You turned to look him in the eyes.

- This is Yuma. He said. She's my micro pig.

Yuma came up to you and pushed your leg with her snout. Even if pigs usually grossed you out, you found this particular one to be so cute so you smiled at her.

- I think she likes you. He said.

- I think I like her too. You smiled and bent down to caress the pig. She pushed her snout in your hand as if to say "here, I'll show you how I like to be caressed". You giggled and Macy jumped on your back, barking with jealousy.

- You're really good with animals. The cute blonde guy said. I'm Kendall.

- Nice to meet you. I'm [YN]. This is Macy. She's the reason why I've lost my balance lately. You giggled flirting with Kendall.

He bushed slightly and gave you a dazzling smile. Again your heart stopped for a second, but, at least your knees had learned their lesson and you were able to hold your balance. Kendall scratched his head almost not knowing what to say.

- Um..he stuttered. Since our pets like each other so much..you want to..emm..maybe grab a cup of coffee…and give them more time together? He quickly added.

- Actually..yes..yes, I'd like that.

Kendall smiled wide. You picked up a slow pace so he could keep up with you and your roller blades. You let Macy off leash and she ran circles around you, Kendall and Yuma.

You spent the day getting to know one another, joking, laughing and having a blast. Coffee turned into lunch, lunch turned into dinner and dinner meant the day was over.

You didn't want to end the day, but come tomorrow reality would hit and Kendall would be just a sweet memory. Your smile went away as he lead you to your door step.

- I had fun..WE had fun today. You told Kendall.

- So did we. Kendall said. Maybe you'd like to do it again?

You looked down at Macy and your dog returned the look, as if she knew what you wanted of her.

- Do we, girl? Do we?

Macy barked, tail wagging happily.

- Apparently we would. You giggled and Kendall mirrored your reaction.

- Maybe next time we could leave Yuma and Macy home..?

- Maybe. You smiled.

Kendall smiled and took your hand. He kissed your fingers.

- Thank you for today. I had so much fun. We had so much fun.

- Thank you too, Kendall. You blushed as you had not expected his very chivalrous gesture.

You exchanged phone numbers and Kendall left as you entered your home with a huge smile on your face.

A whole year passed and your first anniversary found you and Kendall on the bench next to the place where you first bumped into him.

- I love you, [YN]! Kendall whispered for the very first time.

- What took you so long? You asked and kissed his lips.


	3. Chapter 3 James

"If he can do it, I can do it! Why would HE be better than me!? I can do this!" you pumped your own spirits up. "I can do this! I know I can! Damn feet MOVE PROPERLY!"

You had been trying to get this dancing move for a few days now, just to surprise your boyfriend, but your feet would just not listen to you. No way. And that made you even more determined.

"How dang hard can it be to move your toes and heels at different times!?"

Apparently really hard! But that youtube video sure did help..that is, if you could only do it properly for more than twice at a time.

You were so into your dancing that you hadn't even heard your boyfriend walk in. He was just standing in the door way, leaning against the frame, hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking like a centerfold underwear model, but you were so focused on you video that you didn't even see him.

- OOOHH! I HATE THIS MOVE! You yelled as you failed again and started to jump on the spot. That's when you heard him. Laughing. Laughing his most contagious laugh and turned bright red. He wasn't supposed to see you learn that! You turned slowly and saw him there looking like the picture or perfection.

- Baby, you're so cute learning how to smurf! He laughed and came to hug you. Your heart skipped a couple of beats as it did every single time James smiled at you. You'd think that traitor of a heart of yours would have been used to his smile after two whole years of dating and months of living together! But no! That traitorous heart of yours still made your knees go weak and forgot to beat around James.

- I wanted to surprise you. You whimpered. I wanted you to be proud of me.

- I am proud of you. And you did surprise me.

- Not how I wanted…

- Oh..? So what was the plan? James asked putting his arms around your waist, looking in your eyes and making your bones melt.

- Wanted to go out dancing and just do it in the middle of the dance floor. You said blushing. Like it would have been the most natural step for me to do..

- Baby, you are too sweet! I have a better idea.

- What?

- What if I teach you instead?

- Would you? Excitement was growing inside of you. Would you really? You said with the eyes of a happy-tail-wagging-puppy.

- Yes! He said, gently kissed your lips and pushed you slightly aside. Now watch me. Left heal down, right toes up. You imitated. Both feet on the ground, toes inside. You did as he said, never taking your eyes of his feet. Now out - left toes up, right heal down. Easy!

You imitated his movements in slow motion. You almost fell on your face a couple of times but, with determination, you did it.

- Faster! James ordered. Don't think about it!

You doubted yourself but you followed you boyfriend's instructions and actually managed to smurf in time with him.

- Oh! My! God! I did it! I did it! I did it! You screamed and jumped in his arms to kiss him. Thank you, baby! Thank you!

- I'm so proud of you, baby! James picked you up like a feather and pressed his lips against yours.

- I love you so much! You're always so patient with me. You said not lifting your lips from his.

- That's because I love you, baby. A bit more every day. He said in a as-a-matter-of-fact kind of tone.


	4. Chapter 4 Logan

- Logan, what the hell, man? Said Carlos dragging his very drunk friend up the stairs of the bus. You do this too much, lately, dude! What is wrong with you?

- Nothin', man, just leav-mme alone! Logan mumbled through his clenched teeth. His tongue seemed too be swollen and dry and sticking to the palate of his mouth. He tried to swallow. Didn't work. Water..

Carlos gave him a glass of water. He was looking down at his friend with pity. Even through the fumes of alcohol Logan could see the pity in those piercing brown eyes. It hurt. He tried to stand up but the bus starting doing back flips on it own and he had to lie back down on the bus couch. Before he knew it he had passed out.

Hours later Logan woke up in his own bunk. In just briefs and t-shirt. His head was a mess, everything buzzing and spinning out of control. He almost fell out of bed and crawled to the bathroom letting out all of the bile inside of him. Tears starting running down his face. Both his pain and his disgust with himself were surfacing. He couldn't hold it in. He needed to talk to someone.

Trying to stand up straight was a mistake. His got dizzy and fell on the toilet, leaning his head against the cold tile of the sink. He couldn't bare the light. He couldn't bare anything. His tears still fell quietly.

- Logan! He heard Carlos call his name. Dude, you ok? His voice was getting closer. Clearly his friend was worried, but Logan couldn't fathom the strength to answer.

Carlos must have seen the bathroom door open because he popped his head in the door. The pity Logan had seen in Carlos' eyes through the alcohol mist was still there. And it added to his pain.

- Dude! What's wrong? Talk to me! I can help. Or at least try to..but stop doing this to yourself, man. It's the 5th time in as many days. What happened to you? Carlos came and put a reassuring hand on Logan's cold shoulder.

- She left me. Dude she dumped me! Logan whispered with the last shreds of strength he had left.

Carlos stood without moving.

- What? Who? Dude, when did you get a girlfriend? And why the hell didn't we know of her? His voice was but a whisper as he knew the massive hangover Logan had.

- We've been together 2 years, Carlos. I kept quiet because I never wanted her to go through the paparazzi craziness. But she said she had enough of being my well kept secret and broke it off. Man, it hurts! I want the pain to stop! Now!

Logan abruptly stood up. His world still spinning. He ignored it. He wobbled to the sink and threw some cold water on his face, washing his tears away with resentment to himself for being this weak.

- Fuck this man! He finally said when he managed to calm down. Carlos hadn't moved an inch. Hadn't said a word. He'd just been there, a rock to lean on. Fuck this! I have thousands of girls screaming my name every night and I'm moping around crying over her. She didn't love me enough! Logan kept on with a tone of almost hatred. He turned to exit.

Carlos didn't move an inch. He was blocking the whole door.

- Carlos, man, let me pass. Logan took a step and was now just a couple of inches away, right in Carlos' face. Instead of stepping away Carlos just put his arms around his friend.

- Logan, I know how it feels to have your heart ripped out of you. Don't do this to yourself anymore. It's not worth it, man! Listen to me. Carlos said just hugging his brother.

Logan broke down. The tiny dam he'd built to stop his tears crumbled to pieces and he just allowed himself to cry on Carlos' shoulder until he had no more tears to spill. Carlos just stood there, did nothing, said nothing, just allowed him to let it all out, just as James had done with him a few months back when he had found himself in Logan's shoes.

Logan slowly calmed down and Carlos took him to his bunk.

- Lay down. I'll fix you my mom's hangover remedy. It will taste like shit but it will get your head back on your shoulders.

Logan obeyed. He had no more strength left. He was grateful for his friends and his fans. His fans. That would help. He grabbed his phone and lost himself in a Twitter spree.

When Carlos came back with a glass of green stinky drink Logan had a barely there smile on his face.

- Twitter. They're love always helps me. Logan explained. Thank you, Carlos. I'll be fine. He said and drank the remedy Carlos had made him.


	5. Chapter 5 Logan's ugly camo PJ pants

The tour was now over. Everyone getting back home to their families. Felt bitter-sweet - like summer camp was over - like they were leaving their friends behind, but excited to be in their own homes, in their own beds, having a normal family life.

Now that he had a bit of free time, Logan wanted nothing but to relax and have fun. But the best fun he always had with his crazy band mates - so - only two days into their vacations he called them over for a family barbecue by the pool - pets and all.

By noon that day Logan's home was full of music, laughter and people. He loved it. His mom and sister had taken over the kitchen making salads and staying out of the way of the many men in the house, his best friends had taken over the pool area, trying not to burn the burgers while they fought and monkeyed around - like usual.

Logan took a second. He was happy.

That is until he landed flat on his back because Roxy ran right between his legs, Sydney hot on the trail, knocking him down. He almost flew. As if he were a cartoon character. Landed on his behind a bit hard, but, he still could not contain his laughter.

He could almost see himself flying. Thank God there were no paparazzi around or fans with flashing cameras, otherwise he'd be all over youtube and tumblr again!

He tried to get up but Sydney tackled him again, licking his face.

- Syd! Get off. Logan giggled.

Roxy became jealous and started tugging at his pants. His beloved camo pants that he'd worn so many times at the meet and greets. Logan wanted to scream but couldn't - Sydney was finding his face rather delicious tasting at the moment.

By the time he managed to push Sydney far enough so he could breath Roxy had made at least one whole in his pants. He still tried to get up. Syd wouldn't let him. Where was Carlos when he needed help? What was that word in German Sydney understood as sit down? He couldn't remember.

Roxy was pulling harder on his pants. Another ripping sound - that wasn't good.

The noise of him giggling while trying to push Sydney away must have attracted the attention of Fox, cause he started to pull at his other leg. What was with these dogs and his pants today? More ripping noises.

- SDYNEY DOWN! Logan yelled just to get a happy lick right in his mouth. He began to spit. Sydney jumped happily, just an inch away, wagging her tail.

Logan took the advantage and yelled from the top of his lungs as more ripping sounds came from his pants.

- CARLOOOOOS! HEEEEEEELP!

He tried to get off the floor, but Sydney pinned him down again, paws on his chest, tongue on his face. Logan started to giggle again under the tickling of Sydney's tongue on his eyes and nose, kept trying to push her away, but she wouldn't move.

And without legs to support himself - as those two little devils were making sure he had no chance to stand - he had no chance to win.

Soon Logan heard Carlos burst into laughter. He could swear Carlos had thrown his head back, laughing, at that point.

That just got Sydney to almost completely sit on top of Logan's chest. Yeah. Thank you, Carlos. That's helping! A whole forking lot!

James and Kendall heard Carlos laughing and ran to see what was going on. Now they were laughing too at the sight of Logan being tag-team-ed by the dogs. God! The only one missing in this whole picture would have been Yuma!

Finally Carlos took Sydney off of him. She was whimpering. Why? Maybe his aftershave tasted like meet - yeah - gotta change that!

Logan finally stood up, Presley taking Roxy and James hugging Fox to his chest, still laughing - with tears. Kendall was bent down by the pool side door frame, heaving as if he'd run a marathon.

Logan tried to look mad, but, he had to admit it was way too funny. He looked down to see what Roxy and Fox had done to his beloved pants. He was horrified. Of course his best friends would not stop laughing - his pants were now a complete mess! Not even worthy to use as floor cleaning rags.

Logan pouted at his sister.

Presley looked at him with love and patted Roxy on the head.

- Good dog, Roxy, good dog! Thank you for getting us all rid of those hideous PAJAMA PANTS my brother keeps wearing! Good dog! Presley said and kissed her dog.

Logan's face dropped.

Everyone left him in the middle of the hallway. All he could do now was to go change out of his ripped pants and into some plane black shorts.


	6. Chapter 6 James

Oh, he's up on stage again. The show is almost done. Fox is restless. I can't get him to slow down for half a second. The only way to drain this pup of his excessive energy is tug-war, but that is draining me of my energy too as he is too strong for his tiny frame.

Time can't pass soon enough till I get to see my boyfriend. One kiss in the morning is not enough. It will never be enough. Thankfully time passes without being noticed as Fox keeps me well entertained. I'm actually down on all fours playing with this little one. Oh, boy, will my arms and legs kill me in the morning!

The tour bus door opens and James walks in laughing at something his security guy has said. The sound of his laughter gives me goose bumps – it's my favourite sound in the whole world! Fox runs to his master barking happily, wagging his tail like his life depended on it.

James picks him up and gives him a little kiss on the head before laying eyes on me – all sweaty on my hands and knees, on the floor. His jaw drops just a little as I pick myself up with the little shred of dignity I still have left.

- Baby, what were you doing?

- Playing with him. I go stroke Fox's head. Now he's a little angel – figures!

James giggles at me and strokes back my messy hair.

- You're so cute. He smiles at me and places a chaste kiss on my lips. He's all sweaty from being on stage and that taste lingers on my lips as he passes me by to go get a shower. James leaves Fox with me again.

The little beast jumps down and brings me the bone we were playing with earlier. I can't say "no" to him so I give in. I get back down on my hands and knees and play tug-war with him. The little growls he gives me make me giggle.

I don't even notice when the shower gets turned off so, when James giggles behind me I jump up in fright and hit my head on the counter. James bursts out laughing as I cuss out loud, rubbing my growing bump.

- Not in front of the kids..James jokingly scolds me pointing at Fox.

- Sorry, Fox. I mock apologise.

James puts his arms around me.

- Where does it hurt? He asks. I point to my bump pouting slightly. He smiles and kisses my pain away. – There, now it's all better! My kisses have healing powers! He puffs up his chest and I smile against his shoulder as we hug, my pain now forgotten.

- Thank you, baby. That's much better. I hide away my blush in his embrace.

- Wanna grab something to eat?

Of course he's hungry. This man can eat more than an elephant – I swear.

- Yeah..That sounds good..I need a shower, though..

- Ok. I'll see what I can find that's close by. You feel like Mexican or something?

- Or something. I smile walking to my bunk to grab a change of fresh clothes.

When I come back out of the shower I'm ready to go. He's changed too. He's too gorgeous for words. My breath catches. Even after all this time, my breath catches when I see him all dressed up to take me out. I can't believe he'll take me out – me out of all people.

James puts on Fox's leash and leads me out of the bus to a near-by restaurant with – wouldn't you have guessed it – an Italian specific. And he said he wanted Mexican food. He'll never stop surprising me.

We spend a couple of hours, just the two of us..well..three of us. I'm amazed at how well Fox behaves when he's around James. He never listens to me. By the time our dinner is over we're all stuffed and laughing happily.

I can't be annoyed of anything right now. Not even the flashing lights of the paparazzi that are waiting, as always, outside the diner for us. Tomorrow the whole world will know of my date with my boyfriend. But I've learned to deal with it.

The hate I got from James' fans has almost broken us up twice before. Not anymore. I love him too much to allow that to happen again.

We walk at our own pace back to the tour bus. Fox jumps in and curls up in his usual spot on the living area couch. He's tired. So are we.

Neither of us can be bothered to take another shower. Or even watch TV. We just quietly change to our PJs and cuddle up in James' bunk to gently drift asleep as the bus starts moving to the next town, for yet another show.

- I love you, baby. James sighs before falling into a deep sleep.

- I love you, Jamie. I smile against his shoulder and follow his example.


	7. Chapter 7 Kendall

Surprise (Kendall drabbler)

His hands went around my waist.

- Ready for your surprise, baby?

- Y-yeah… I replied half-heartedly. His surprises have a tendency to make me face my worst, deepest fears. – Where are we going, Kenny? I tried my most cat-like voice – maybe, just maybe, I'd get a hint out of him.

- If I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise, now, would it?

I sighed and allowed my crazy, sweet, loving boyfriend to tie a scarf around my eyes. I was terrified out of my mind but went along with his silly game. I'd do anything to make sure that a smile was permanently fixed on his beautiful face. Even if, maybe, later I'd regret it.

Kendall pulled me in his arms. I didn't expect the sudden move so I let out a really girly squeal. He giggled in my ear.

- We have a few steps to climb. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Kendall whispered and gently kissed my let temple. I smiled at his sweet gesture and let my head rest on the crook of his neck. I wasn't completely reassured, but I did feel better. Somehow.

He carried me for a while. I did feel him go up some stairs. Quite a few. But when he stopped climbing he still would not put me down. Not that I minded. I was to comfy to complain or ask him to let me walk on my own.

Instead I kept trying to focus on my other senses, just to determine where he was taking me. But I was failing miserably. Kendall's touch always made me lose control over my brain – so, being in his embrace – yeah – not that good for focusing purposes. Plus, his closeness, his warmth, his smell – his musky-earthy-Kendally smell made my mind float on pink fluffy clouds.

I heard him open a door and felt the brush of colder air on my face, the gentle caress of the sun on my face. "Wonder if Heaven feels this good?"

- Baby, where are you taking me? I tried anew.

- Shhh, love. You're not getting anything out of me. I could hear him smile as he spoke to me like he would a child. – Plus… we're almost there. He said as he opened yet another door. The smell inside this place – where ever it was that he took me – was strange. Metallic, yet still fresh, somehow. I tried to get more, but Kendall's smell entered my every brain cell and I could not sense anything else.

Kendall gently pulled me down.

- Sit down baby. He cooed as he, ever so slightly, pushed me down on a chair. I heard him buckle me up in the seat. What? Where was I? I wanted to reach up and take off my blindfold, but Kendall stopped me.

- Not yet, baby.

- Kendall – where are we?

- Patience, love, patience – not long now.

A motor started just as he finished his sentence and I felt the take off. I knew it! I just knew it! He'd done it again!

- Kendall! You know I'm scared of heights! I was almost screaming.

- You'll be fine, baby. Kendall was amused. I wanted to punch him right now. I reached up and tore the scarf off of my eyes. I wanted to be out of there as soon as I could. Panic had taken over me. I started to push and pull at my seat belt, to try to find a way to get it open and get out of there. Suddenly Kendall's hands were on mine as he kneeled in front of me.

- Baby, look at me.

I could not not obey him. His beautiful green eyes were full of love and care. I froze.

- I've got you. We're gonna be fine. I promise. He said looking me straight in the eyes.

- I'm scared of heights and you… I whispered, shaking, not being able to tear my gaze away from his.

Kendall just smiled gently, undid my seat belt and helped me get up, right into his arms. I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist, letting my forehead rest on his chest, closing my eyes, allowing his warmth take over me, soothing my anxiety. We remained like that a short while as my breath returned to normal. When I regained a bit of self control Kendall gently pushed me away, kissed my lips and turned me around to face the window, pulling me back to his chest.

- Baby, look.

Kendall gently ordered me and I had to open my eyes. The fear had gone away, succumbed to Kendall's love for me. My eyes focused on the view in front of me, as I realized that we were in a blimp – slowly gliding over the LA skyline.

The Hollywood sign reigning down on the city, the buildings shining in the gentle twilight sun. It was breathtaking. Absolutely breathtaking. I gasped.

- You like? Kendall asked me. A hint of remorse in his voice.

- Yes…

- Still scared?

- Not when you're holding me. I looked back at him, over my shoulder. Kendall smirked.

- I knew you'd like the surprise.

- Oh, Kenny… I cuddled more into him. – Why do you always push me, baby?

- Because life is too short to be afraid, baby. Kendall placed a sweet his on my left ear.

- What am I going to do with you? I giggled at the gentleness of his touch.

- Love me?

- I do. I do love you, Kendall. More than any words can ever express. I replied on a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

- I love you, too, baby. Kendall hugged me closer to him – if that was even possible. I placed my hands on top of his, over my belly. – Happy 3 year anniversary, love.

Kendall whispered to me as the sun set over LA.

I felt safe. Loved. Needed.

- Happy anniversary, my angel.


	8. Chapter 8 Carlos

Sleepy time (Carlos drabbler)

Carlos stood in the door way watching his girlfriend brush her teeth. Such a simple, normal, everyday kind of action was filling him with love.

She hadn't seen him yet, still bending over the sink. After rinsing her mouth out she stood up and saw him standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, looking like a magazine model.

- Boo, you scared me. She cooed. Her sweet voice filled Carlos' chest with love.

- Sorry, boo. He smiled warmly.

- What?

- Nothing… Carlos kept his smile. How could he tell the love of his life just how much he adored watching her go through her daily bed time routine? He was always fascinated to see her take off the little make up she used during the day. He loved to see her "naked" face – so beautiful – like an angel's. Then she'd brush her pearly white teeth and finish off with brushing her long, silky, brown hair before pulling it back in a pony tail for the night.

Carlos loved the way his girl's hair flowed down her back when it wasn't styled in any particular do, he loved the way it felt so soft to his touch, how it would always run through his fingers when he'd caress it…

As she reached for her hair brush Carlos felt a sudden push from deep inside. He took a step closer. Then another. And another. He closed the distance between the two of them. His girl gave him a questioning look through the mirror. A look he chose to purposefully ignore as he closed his fingers around the hair brush, with a huge smile on his face. Carlos gently took the brush from his amazed girlfriend. He'd never done this before, but, he wanted to now.

As his hand moved gently to press the brush through her brown locks, Carlos' heart sunk. "I hope I don't pull your hair, boo." He thought. Yet he didn't dare voice his thoughts out loud.

- Mmm. His girlfriend almost moaned as she closed her eyes while Carlos went on caressing her hair, rather than properly brushing it.

- Is this ok? His voice was full of doubt.

- Yes, boo. It's amazing…A soft breath left her lips. – Never thought you'd be so talented. A smile tugged at her lips, but her eyes remained shut.

Carlos felt so proud. He never thought that just brushing his girl's hair could be such an intimate experience. He felt a bit sorry that soon he'd be done, so he went slower. But all good things come to an end and soon enough he had to finish his task, put the brush down…too soon, if you were to ask him…

Slowly she turned to face him and Carlos wrapped his arms around his love's waist.

- What was that for? She purred like a satisfied kitten while gently pressing her lips to his.

- No reason…just felt like it. Carlos shrugged.

- You should feel like that again…she cooed and pressed those delicious lips on his left cheek. For some reason Carlos felt himself blush.

- I'll try…Another chaste kiss came on his other cheek. Carlos' face was positively burning right now.

- Boo, why are you blushing?

- I'm not… Carlos lied through his teeth, avoiding his girlfriend's blue gaze. She laughed. An honest, sweet laugh that made Carlos' chest ache with so much love for her.

- You're so sweet when you lie! She purred placing another chaste kiss – this one on the tip of his nose, before turning to face the mirror again. Carlos didn't break the circle his arms were making around her waist and just allowed his hands to rest on her belly.

Their eyes met in the mirror, smiles on both their faces as she pulled her hair back in a simple pony tail. When she was done she leaned back into his embrace and Carlos kissed her neck, right on that spot he knew it would make her shiver. She closed her eyes, swallowing back a sigh.

- Sleepy time? Carlos asked as she opened her eyes to meet his gaze in the mirror once again. She nodded. Just barely. Carlos, reluctantly, let her go as they walked back into their bedroom.

They both climbed in bed and cuddled close together. Sydney jumped at their feet and found her spot. She sighed then drifted asleep.

Carlos could not help but smile as his girlfriend settled against his chest. He wasn't sure, but, maybe, this was as close as anyone could get to knowing pure happiness – both of the girls he loved most in this world had settled against him, sleeping peacefully as he watched over them. He caressed his girlfriend's hair wishing he could reach and pet Sydney as well, but she was too far down at his feet. Instead Carlos had to be satisfied to hug his girlfriend closer to him.

It had been a busy day and he was tired beyond words, but he still staid wide awake, watching his beloved girls sleep.

Carlos was happy. Happy beyond words. He slowly drifted asleep, with a smile on his face, whispering the sweetest of _I love you_s to both of the ladies in his life.


	9. Chapter 9 Lomille

Patience (Logan drabbler)

Waiting outside the doctor's office was the hardest thing that Logan has had to do in his entire life.

His fiancée was in there. She'd been sick for more than a week. She'd said that nothing was wrong. She'd refused to go see a doctor. For more than a week! Logan had finally gone ballistic on her this morning, finally having had enough, literally dragging her to see the doctor.

She'd gone in that office more than an hour ago. Ever since he'd been sitting in the darn purple chair. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Darn! He hated that purple!

He'd memorized every paining on the walls, every flyer around him, even that stupid stick-on poppy flower he noticed when he first came in – every single detail was now for ever etched in his memory.

And still no word from inside that door. Logan hated that door. He hated the poppy flower. He hated the paintings. Deep, dark, unjustified hate born out of worry and out-of-your-skull boredom.

Another hour passed at the speed of a snail.

Finally the door opened.

- Mr. Mitchell? The doctor called and Logan instantly shot up out of this chair. – Please come in.

Logan swallowed hard and followed the woman inside. She was smiling. That was a good sign, right? Unless… unless she was trying to soften the blow that his fiancée was terminally ill! Logan's heart dropped with every step, blood draining from his face.

He laid his eyes on the love of his life. Camille was wearing a small smile on her face while lying back on the doctor's examination table, her curly hair framing her beautiful face like a halo. A weird machine next to her had an image frozen on it. A little round thing in the middle of the image.

- Please sit down, Mr. Mitchell. The doctor indicated a chair in front of her desk. Logan completely ignored her, swallowing hard again at the terrifying thoughts in his head, not taking his eyes off Camille.

She was still looking at that image. Not even registering what was happening around her. Logan knew that the image was important. Really important. His brain just did not seem to work properly, because – for the love of God! – his beloved fiancée was sick and he needed explanations. And he needed them NOW!

Logan took a step closer to Camille. She finally sensed him and slowly turned to him. Like in the movies – in really slow motion. A smile appeared on her face – wide and honest and it made Logan feel better. Nothing bad could happen when Camille was smiling like that.

She reached out for him and Logan closed the space between them in one single step, taking her hand as if it were his life line. Logan gently kissed her precious fingers, closing his eyes. It wasn't much of a closeness but it calmed Logan's still racing heart somewhat.

- Logie… look! She pointed to the image with endearment.

Logan did look. All he was seeing was a little circle of dark and yellow. It meant nothing to him. His brain was a complete blank. He had forgotten all the medical information he knew. He'd forgotten everything but his worry for Camille's wellbeing.

- Logie, Logie, look! His fiancée said again. But he was lost. He turned to the doctor with pure desperation in his eyes.

- Congratulations, Mr. Mitchell. The doctor said and Logan understood even less. He was still looking at the woman as if she was insane, still waiting for the words that would make him understand, make his brain decipher the mystery of that image. – You are going to be a father. The doctor announced in a calm and collected voice, as if talking to a child.

Logan's mouth dropped open.

- A…a… he began to mumble, blinking, trying to regain some composure.

Now everything made sense. Camille was having morning sickness and mood swings and cravings and every one of those things was perfectly normal. She was healthy and happy and turning them into a family. A real family – oh, dear LORD! He was going to be a father!

Logan was frozen, still mumbling, still trying to say the word "father" out loud. His mind was racing – seeing their future lives together – him, the only woman he had ever loved and will love for the rest of his days and their baby, their beautiful baby – happy, healthy, surrounded by music and laughter. His eyes fell on the little circle that would turn into a precious child, that would unite him and Camille for the rest of their lives, that would make his existence complete.

Logan blinked. When his eyes opened they focused on the woman he loved more than anything in the universe. His breath caught.

- A child… our child… Logan whispered and placed a hand on Camille's tummy. She nodded. Logan leaned in and kissed her lips. Gently. Barely touching her. – You're serious? Logan's smile went from one ear to the other as his fiancée simple nodded again.

- Yes. The doctor replied from somewhere behind him. – Your fiancée is almost 8 weeks pregnant…but the doctor didn't get to finish as Logan screamed out a "YES" at the top of his lungs, picking Camille up from the bed, doing a spin with her in his arms before landing on the same bed, with her on his lap, giggling like a child in the candy store.

- Baby, careful! Was all that she managed to say when the "Logan storm" finally settled down.

The doctor laughed a bit under her breath watching Logan's outburst.

- I gather you like the news…

- Hell YES! Oh! I shouldn't be cussing anymore…the baby can hear me…Logan said clasping a hand over his mouth. Both Camille and the doctor laughed.

- It's still a bit early for that, but it doesn't hurt to get used to the idea…the doctor replied.

- Doc, how can we stop the morning sickness? Logan asked, slightly tightening his grip on Camille's waist.

Neither woman was expecting his sudden question. But the doctor explained that morning sickness would pass on its own and there was nothing to do to control or make it go away. After that Logan started bombarding the doctor with questions he had about the whole pregnancy and things he could do to make it easier on Camille. The doctor answered patiently to each and every one of Logan's questions – even the childish ones. She'd never seen a man so interested in his woman's wellbeing.

When they finally left the doctor's office Logan was walking on clouds. He called each and every one of his family members and friends over for dinner that night and did not take "no" for an answer. He got a caterer in less than 5 hours.

When he announced he was going to be a father he had such pride that even the Sun itself would have been humbled by the way he just shined with happiness and love. When he made sure everyone important in his life knew of his joy he took to Twitter and Facebook and Myspace and every other social network he could think of to share his news.

After toasting more than once, his friends had to physically restrain him from going out into the streets and shouting his happiness at the top of his lungs.

Camille watched in amazement and loved him even more for it.

By the end of the night Logan had already set a date for the wedding, had his mom in charge of finding a priest and a church, gotten his best friends to say "yes" to being his best men and put them in charge of getting tuxedos and flowers and cake, he'd also gotten his future wife in touch with the best wedding gowns maker in LA.

Logan was embarking on a new life now and he was intent on taking everyone he loved with him on this journey.


	10. Chapter 10 Yuma

OINK (Yuma drabbler)

The best day of my life! My first Big Time Rush meet and greet – full access backstage pass, baby!

I had decided to go last in the hopes that, maybe, I'd get a little more time with the boys. My biggest dream – to hug Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall – now within my reach – it was worth waiting for just a few minutes longer. But it was hard. Waiting these last few minutes was literally killing me.

The hallway was almost empty. Just me and a bodyguard there, both of us waiting anxiously for me to meet Big Time Rush, for different reasons, but, the end result was just the same.

I was looking down at my feet, kicking an imaginary pebble with my purple Vans when I heard a scream come out of nowhere…well, actually, coming from around the corner.

- YUMA!

I literally jumped on the spot.

- OIIIINNNK!

Came the answer. A smile crept up on me.

- YUMA, GET BACK HERE! NOW!

That sounded like Kevin. My heart stopped. Would I really be THAT lucky as to meet one of the family members as well as Big Time Rush? My head snapped up on its own accord as I heard another desperate OINK. This one seamed closer to me than the previous one.

The clear sound of hooves padding on the concrete pavement came from the end of the hallway I was standing in. Then the sound of someone running mixed up with the little hooves.

- OIIIINK!

- Yuma! Yuma! Stop running and get back here – NOW!

Yeah! That, definitely was Kevin! 100%! I started to fangirl as Yuma came around the corner running as fast as her little hooves would carry her. On instinct I bet down on my knees and opened my arms wide. Yuma ran straight into my hug, jumped up in my lap and snuggled into the crook of my neck. She was tickling me with her wet snout so I began to giggle as Kevin finally caught up with his naughty "daughter", panting like hell. He bent down, placed his hands on his knees and took a couple of deep breaths as if he were greedy for air.

- H-h-how did yo-you…? He heaved.

I hugged Yuma closer as I tried to get over a serious case of star-struck-ness. Does that word even exist? Cause it sure does now!

- How did you do that? Kevin asked me again, now breathing normally. – I've been chasing her around for the better part of an hour! He added on an angry tone of voice, glaring at the sweet creature cuddling close into my chest.

- Just opened my arms? I looked up into Kevin mesmerizing eyes.

He seemed intrigued by my answer as he reached down to put Yuma's leash on. She saw the piece of pink leather, began to squeal again and tried to hide in between my arms. I gently stroked her back, trying to calm her, but she just wouldn't quiet down.

- I don't think she wants the leash… I told Kevin, still trying to calm my own heart down.

- She's been doing this all day. Kevin told me with resignation.

- Miss! Time to go in. The bodyguard told me. I had forgotten he was even there.

I looked down at the little… well… no so little… medium sized piggy in my arms.

- Yuma… I have to go now… I told the pig as if she could understand me, while gently caressing her back and looking up at Kevin. He smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat. Yuma squealed and pushed her snout into my neck, making me giggle again.

- I don't think she's ready to let you go yet. Kevin informed me with a little crooked smile that literally took my breath away. All I could do was nod.

- What will I do? Yuma squealed. I moved Yuma a bit so she was now resting her front hooves on my left shoulder, her belly on completely squished against my chest. She felt so warm! I smiled at the closeness. She almost felt like a child. Kevin's eyes widened.

- Yuma… What the…? He mumbled. – She never, as in NEVER, allows anyone to pick her up like that anymore… not me… not even mom! Kevin told me on a really high pitched voice.

- Em… I… "What do I answer to THAT?"

- Miss? The bodyguard prompted me.

- I have to… I signaled Kevin with my head to the room where Big Time Rush were waiting for me. "Wait! What? Big Time Rush waiting for ME? How? WHAT!?"

- Yeah…. Think I'll come with… Kevin said pointing at his pig in my arms. "Ok! That sounds odd when you say it out loud!".

I just nodded and entered the room with a huge smile on my face, Yuma in my arms and Kevin on my footsteps. Yeah! Totally normal fan! Picture of! That's me!

The boys' looks as I entered the room were something you'd pay actual money to see for yourself. Wait! I did that already! Oops!

Carlos was on his phone, most likely instagraming something, so his fingers froze mid-air, mid-word while typing something, his jaw hanging just a bit lower than normal. Logan's eyes were twice their normal size, caught up in the middle of a sentence he was clearly addressing to Kendall who's back was turned to the door. James gasped out loud, smiled and slapped a hand over his mouth, pocking Kendall's right shoulder with the other one. Seeing his band-mates' reactions, Kendall turned slowly – like in slow motion – and saw me… or Yuma… or both – I don't really know, but his face fell.

- Hey bro! Kevin said stepping from behind me, high-five-ing the boys.

- Who… Kendall mumbled to his older brother.

- Emm…

- Brianna. I offered.

- Hi! A chorus of voice replied. I smiled on the spot.

- You're so in sync! I answered to the looks they were giving me.

- We spend a lot of time together. Logan shrugged.

- How's Yuma in your arms… and so calm? Kendall asked me keeping his voice low, almost whispering.

- She wanted a hug. I had one to spare. I guess…

- Yuma's been acting weird all day. Kevin informed his brother.

- She just wants love… I told them cuddling my cheek against the happily sighing Yuma.

- Guess she monopolized you. James told me pretending to feel neglected. "Typically James!".

Carlos threw his head back and laughed.

- No luck for you today, JD! He teased. – Even pigs beat you to the punch! He kept laughing.

I understood nothing, but James fake-pouted in such an adorable way that I forgot my own thoughts.

- Wanna get a pic? The photographer asked. I swear I did not even see him standing there!

I nodded and stepped forward. Kendall put his arm around my neck, caressing Yuma a bit. She turned her snout forward, looking at the camera, as if she would have known there was a photo op. Kevin stepped by my other side, next to his "daughter". The other guys made a funny pose and the moment was forever immortalized on the camera's memory card.

Once the picture was done Yuma started squealing again and squirming in my arms. I gently put her down. She went to Kevin, poking him with her snout, making the cutest noises. Kevin bent down and put her leash on. Yuma allowed it, this time.

- Could I also get a hug? Kendall asked me, catching me completely by surprise, as I was lost watching Kevin's arms and the way his muscles were moving under his shirt while he stroked Yuma's head.

- Yeah… I agreed and reached up to give Kendall a quick hug. The other boys followed his example. My heart was pounding as if it wanted to get out of my chest!

Once that was done and over with Ranel came to me and pulled me out.

- Brianna! I heard Kevin's voice as I was almost out the door.

- Yes?

- Listen… umm… since… umm… Yuma likes you so much… umm… do you think… you'd like to… umm… maybe see her… and me… again?

My heart stopped. My eyes widened. I had no words so a just barely nodded.

- Yeah?! Kevin prompted, his eyes sparkling.

- Yeah. I finally replied.

He asked for and I gave him my phone number right before gaining a sweet kiss on the cheek from him. I walked away and into the Big Time Rush concert venue, taking my seat in a very much to-be-envied second row.

As the opening act began to strum away at their instruments I could not help but think of Kevin.

I was lost.

"What is it about the Schmidt boys that draws me in so much?"


End file.
